iuopfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Union of Planets
=General Background= The Imperial Union of Planets is a government and political movement from the Mirror Universe, where the Terran Resistance established a new regime after the defeat of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. The IUoP is far more democratic and progressive than its opponent, the (Second) Terran Empire. Since the capitulation of Terra, to the (Second) Terran Empire, the Imperial Union has invested a large portion of its operations into the Prime Universe, so as to ensure the survival of its central government from the current instability of the Mirror Universe. While still at war with the (Second) Terran Empire, the Imperial Union of Planets is moderately influenced by the Klingon Empire, and is an Ally of the prime universe's Romulan Republic, while still sponsoring insurgent groups who are actively opposing the (Second) Terran Empire. =History= The Terran Rebellion The Rebellion was in place by 2333. The leaders of this early phase of the Rebellion were unclear, but Montgomery Scott and Phigus Simenon were both influential members. However, the earlier Rebellion was largely unsuccessful, as most of the Terran civilization remained enslaved and oppressed until the Rebellion took on greater significance in 2370. The Age of a new Imperium The final victory of the Rebellion (and recently formed IUoP see: Liberation Day for more details on the foundation) came on July 2379 when the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance signed an armistice with the Imperial Union of Planets. In the wake of this victory the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance imploded rapidly leaving whole sectors in complete disorder and where this disorder flourished the Imperial Union of Planets stepped in to ensure stability and provide general security. Large numbers of formerly KCA worlds joined willingly during this period. Galactic Civil War Starting in 2397 and ongoing. Also known as the Patriotic Reunification War - (Imperial Union of Planets - Second Terran Empire war). =Culture= Within the hostile chaos that is the mirror universe one nation stands above, a shining beacon of stability and unity in a universe that seems to only be out to destroy and fight amongst itself. The Unionite people are a proud people built on the tenets of patriotism and brotherhood, they are determined to not just merely survive but to grow and prosper no matter the obstacle in their way. The Imperial Union of Planets is a strange mix of representative democracy and monarchism utilizing aspects of many governments that have worked in the past to achieve a government which is not only strong enough to last through hardships but is able to cater to the needs of its people. To achieve the swift rise to power in the short time they have done it, and with the limited number of people and people available to them, required a tremendous amount of sacrifice. No one can deny the blood, sweat and tears that are the foundations of this new empire. Thus putting the empires needs above ones personal needs is seen as the ultimate expression of loyalty. One of the most important ideological concepts within The Imperial Union of Planets is the ideas behind the Destiny Doctrine, wherein it is to be that one day the whole of the old empire and beyond will be reforged under a single banner, the Banner of the The Imperial Union of Planets. Democratic Values While the concept of Democracy isn't new to most of the people of IUOP – nor the system of republic. The unique blend that has come into existence within IUOP is very much an “experiment”. There are wide and varied views on how IUOP should conduct itself when it comes to its representative government. Monarchy The views on monarchism within IUOP are moderately varied with some supporting a more absolutist view, while the vast majority supports the constitutional system that has come into place. Whatever the views the general consensus by a significant supermajority is that the monarchy not only is necessary but its very existence provides stability, legitimacy and a sense of unity. Gender Unlike its predecessor, the Imperial Union of Planets's society largely finds discrimination based on gender or sexual preferences to not only be in bad taste but to be outright dishonorable, as it obstructs from judgment based on merit and how well one preforms their duty. Honor The system of the ideas of conduct with honor are paramount to Unionite Society as a whole. This system of honor is less an personal honor than that of the prime universe Klingon Empire, in fact parallels between Unionite honor and Romulan ideals of honor could be drawn quite easily in many areas. Unionite Honor centers around a strong respect and appreciation of commitment to ones duty, courtesy and strength. In all interactions between Unionites, it is imperative that all parties leave afterward feeling that their honor is intact. Duty and honor are as one within Unionite society, ever interconnected. Failing at ones duty is to taint ones honor, blemishing the honor of not only themselves but their house and the empire itself. If one brings dishonor to another individual or party they must find a-way to remedy this. In some cases the only way to redeem ones self is ritual suicide. Unionites are never to forget that their duty is to the Empire and that the honor of the Empire should never be marred by dishonorable actions. Citizens are to serve the Empress to the death if in the name of the Empire if she requires it. Religion While religion is mostly a non-factor within the Imperial Union, Spirituality however is not. The radical shifts in culture from the old ways have lead the Unionite people to rely upon meditation and spiritual exercises to achieve a focus on intellect and cunning rule over brute force. Unionite spiritualism primarily focuses on the individual, and perfecting themselves and each individuals unique skills so they may preform their duties to their maximum potential furthering the Empire as a whole. This spirituality does not only exist on an individual level but spiritual unity supported by the state itself is a small part of a multi-pronged system to support civic nationalism and general social harmony. Speciesism All species are welcome within the Imperial Union of Planets, though the peoples the IUoP recognises as the "Thirteen Terrans", (these being Terrans/Terran Augments, Bajorans, Deltans, El-Aurians, Voth, Xenexians, Iotians, Magna Romans, Trill, Risians, Orions, Betazoids, and Ba'ku/Son'a) may get preferential treatment in some situations. Vulcans, Ferengi and Romulans are also held in high regard due to past contributions. Sub-Cultures Vulcan *The Primary Vulcan IUoP cultural base is on New Vulcan, El'es System. Vulcan Culture has grown increasingly revanchist and jingoistic since the loss of 'old' Vulcan, the Loss of Terra also had a odd yet profound effect on their society, with more Vulcans joining the military than ever before. Many of which calling for a campaign of total war. Within Vulcan society IUoP is referred to as t'nash-veh ha-kel ek'wakik eik-te'kru or "My Home *The* Eternal Empire". Xindi The Xindi were one of the first subgroups of the old empire to pick a side in the STE-IUoP civil war, though this was in no small part effectively chosen for them when the STE sent a battle fleet to Xindi space and began making insane demands under threats of enslavement. As such a large contingent of Xindi fled to IUoP space. The population that fled plots for the day they can return home. Romulan The Romulan Technocracy's government is currently in Exile, running what remains of its society from New Terra. A large portion of its Navy Remains acting either as ships within Imperial Starfleet or more rogueish within the Romulus Liberation Front. =Education= Vulcan War Academy The Vulcan War Academy was founded shortly after Vulcan was recolonized. After the second Terran Empire forced the Capitulation of Vulcan it was relocated to a moon of Bashir III within the Bashir (System). University of Icho The University of Icho is named after a half Caitian princess. The University specializes in Engineering and Politics. It is located on Satograd IV. Imperial Starfleet Academy Starfleet Academy is where the future's recruits to Starfleet's officer corps are trained. Currently located on New Terra. =Government Structure= 500px Politics Political Parties -For a detailed list see: Political Parties in the Imperial Union of Planets Legal system The highest judicial power is the Supreme Court, which consists of 13 judges, appointed for life by the president and approved by Congress. Beneath the Supreme Court are the District Courts, one for each member planet. =Economy= The economy is dominated by state interests with only a small private sector in place. The economic system is based on Tripartism, which is an economic corporatism based on cooperation, negotiation, and mutual compromise of business, labor, and state affiliations within the economy. Each is to act as a social partner to create economic policy. Further corporate sectors themselves are designed to be horizontal rather than vertical in nature, and as such are typically run by a council of workers. =Technology= General Imperial Starfleet * Outside of the vanguard/empress's fleet & MO the vast majority of starships are Ds9/TNG era vessels that have been overhauled & refit adnauseum to keep them usable due to lacking infrastructure to produce brand new designs easily or quickly enough to keep up with demand. * Majority of conscripted officer vessels are often even less modern, with many refits from the Terran Republic era still in service as support and escort vessels. *2417 CE Daniel Mountain took over the office of grand admiral in an effort to further weed out corrupt elements. Memory Omega *General techlevel far superior to the rest of IUoP. *Maintains a stash of superweapons for its own purposes. ---- __INDEX__ Category:Imperial Union of Planets Category:Nations Category:Monarchies Category:Republics Category:Mirror Universe